Greggory Goosby
Introduction Appearance Personality At first glance Greggory comes off as a hot head, but in truth he is an intellectual. He thinks before he makes any move and plans out his battles before hand. However when he is in a fight he allows his instincts to guide him. Greggory has no problems with killing, but keeps himself to a strict code of ethics. He never kills childeren and he does not use them in any of his plans. Greg never steals. The only time he ever takes anything that does not belong to him is after a battle, and he only takes plunder from people he was figting. Abilities and Powers Swordsmenship Greggory is a swordsman of some renouwn. He wields a broad sword by the name Suigūtō, and uses a swordsmenship style he created on his own. His style focuses more on the basics of swordsmenship than on special moves. Greggory does however use flying slashes however he does not name the ones he does. Greggory greates feat of swordsmenship was him cutting a gallon into five seperate sections. Physical Strength Greg is strong enough to pick up a warship. However he is not strong enough to toss it. His true strenght however comes in his muscular edurance rather than his raw push power. Greggory can pick the war ship up twenty times before his arms began to tire out. Agility Greggory can move quite well despite being in armor. Greggory uses a martial arts movement called Wind Walker. Wind Walker is essently when a martial artist, or swordsman in this case, neve allows their foot to touch the ground. Instead they kick off the air right before their feet hits the dirt. With this menuver the friction from the ground is removed allowing them to move at higher speeds. A side note is that when Wind Walker is used there is no trace of the person steps on the ground. A person using wind walker steps can not be heard. Endurance Even without his armor Greggory endurance is beyond normal measures. During his childhood Greggory was beaten daily by a wooden rod in order to toughen him up. The grade of material increased as he got older. By the time he was sixteen he was takeing blows from steel clubs as part of his morning workout. Even when you get a good blow in Greggory can still go on. For many years pain and suffering was his teacher and his lessons were harsh. Haki Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Greggory had been practicing Busoshoku Haki since he was fourteen. He first leaned how to control it from a mercenary named Pops. Pops for a time took Greggory under his wing. Even when Pops past Greggory kept practicing its uses. His main focuse when using Busoshoku was not on defense of his own body. Gregg mainly used it to strenghten the edge of his blade. This focuse of his haki increased even more after Pops died as Pops left Greggory his sword Suigūtō . Not wanting the blade to break, nor waning to not use it Greggory focuses a gread deal of haki on his sword. This foucse has led Greggory to being able to cut clean through his opponets swords. History Greggory Goosby history begins in Cocoyasi Village under cruel rule of the fish man pirates. One day his younger brother disapeared. Greggory went out to look for her. While he was searching for her he saw something shining in the water. Curious Greggory investigated what it was. The closer he got to it the further he went out into the sea. As he came upon it the light disappeared, and a great toung wrapped around him. Greggory was eaten whole by a sea monster. For three days he was in its stomach. He was surrounded by foul smelling fish and gross smelling air. The creature that ate him had a very unique digestive system that allowed micro orgaisoms to break down its food from the inside rather than acid. The organisums would feed upon the dead flesh and their waste was processed by the monster. For Greggory it would take longer for him to be digested thanks to the fact that he was alive, but another day in its stomach and that problem would have been fixed. Greggory salvation came at the hands of hungry mercenaries. They had set out a line of biat and the mosnter had bitten it. When they pulled it out of the water they cut open its stomach and out came Greggory. The mercenaris had nursed the lad back to health, but required payment for their servies. Since Greggory was penny less the mercenaries decided that they would add him to thier forces. He trained under their soldiers and fought with their men. The lad payed back his debt in a year, but stayed on for the gold. For ten years Greggory worked with the mercnaries. He polished his skills as a swordsman and began to make a name for himself. The group of mercenaries he joined were called the Steel Jaws. The Steel Jaws had quite a reputation on the South Blue and were beging to make waves. Thier down fall came in the form of a contract by a man named Akedo. Akedo offered their leader a offer he could not refuse. The Steel Jaws would aid him in overthrowing a sick king and they would be made nobles of the nation. Their leader accepted the deal, and all went well with the plan, but desaster struck when the World Government showed up. Firecely the Steel Jaws fougt agaisnt the World Government, but in the end they lost. The lower rank soldiers were executed on the spot. The top soldiers and the ones that showed courage in the battle were going to be executed openly. Greggory was apart of this group. His rank amongst the mercenaries was not high, as he hit the glass celing, but his skill in battle were well noted. Greggory and the other high ranks of the steel Jaws were shipped to a fortess to be held till his appointed day. That day however never came. Greggory and his cell mate Talick broke out of their cell and feed the other prisoners. During the chaos Greggory released his old boss and regained his armor. For a moment it looked like the Steel Jaws were going to get away, but a stray cannon ball killed their leader. The other members of the Steel Jaws had an emotional breakdown at the sight. Greggory on the other hand took it as a fact of life. He had been in the thick of battles and had seen many of his friends cut down before. The higher ups had been out of the actul fight for too long. Greggory escaped onto a ship with eight other prisoners and set sail. The other members stayed behind and were captured by the World Government. They were then immediately executed. Greggory then began his trip out at sea. When the time came to decided who was going to be captain of the ship Greggory was the only person who did not vote for himself. He voted Talick into power and it has been that way since. After Time Skip Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation '' Greggory skill with Kenbushoku Haki does not come close to matching his skill with Busoshoku Haki, but his skill allows him to see everything around him. Nothing in a 100 yeard 360 degree radias can go without him seeing it. Quotes "''One does not truly live till another tries to take that life away. In that moment a person finaly understands what life is and what life is about." " Trivia Related Articles Aaron Category:Pirate Category:Male Category:Human Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Swordsmen Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Seven Flags